Come Back To Me
by SherlockBarrow
Summary: Thomas/OC. Thomas is going to war and his lover is very worried about him. Fluff ! OS, could do more if requested !


Hi ! It's my first Downtown Abbey fanfiction, I've started the show and I'm in love with Thomas' character. I couldn't find any Thomas/Female character on the Internet, so I decided to write one ! Sorry for any grammatical errors, English isn't my first  
/language. Enjoy, and comment !

* * *

At the staff table is sitting a young women, her blonde hair reflecting the light above her. She was sitting alone with her arms crossed, looking right in front of in a blue dress with a dirty, white apron, her hair was up in a messybraid-bun.

This morning, she hadn't got the time to prepare herself properly. All thorough the day, she was often up in the clouds, or forgot her tasks, even though she had been working at downtown since her young age. Those mistakes earned her many insults  
/from Mrs Patmore, Mr Carson, and Mrs Hugues. Even William and Mr Banes once let out a "Come on, Gabie! What's wrong with you today ?!" Only one person didn't say anything. Thomas. He knew that his departure had shaken her and he respected her for  
/that. Thinking of him going away to get killed at the war, it was too much for her. She had hidden her tears for the whole day not to worry anyone, especially Thomas.

Gabrielle felt tears in the corners of her eyes and decided just to let them go, for once. She hadn't cried in front of anyone except Thomasfor years, always trying to seem strong. The last time she cried was when she lost her father and brother

in a fight, years ago. Tears came streaming down her face, soaking the wooden table beneath her. Trying to calm down, she remembered the great moments that she had spent with Thomas.

When she was just fourteen, they met. She came to Downtown after her father's and brother's death. Her mum passed out during her birth. He immediately took her under his wing, he was really like a big brother to her. Whenever she was feeling down. He  
/was always the one cheering her up. At this time, he was seventeen. Threeyears later came their first kiss. She would always remember that moment. It had been a pretty harsh day for the both of them, and Gabrielle went outside to calm down a

bit. She had been the object of many insults from Lady Mary and the staff. Sitting on a broken chair, she started to sob lightly, in hope that nobody would hear her. What she didn't' know was that Thomas was right behind her. He bent down in front  
/of her, and she cried in his shoulder. When she lifted her head, he gently cupped her face and kissed her lightly. Since that day,Two years had passed and their love was still the same. They decided to keep it secret because of all the mockeries  
/that she would have gathered.

Those beautiful memories made her sobeven harder. She put a hand on her mouth to muffle the sounds and not let anyone know that she was still awake, and crying. Gabrielle's face was red from crying and her eyes probably puffed. She laid her torso

down on the table to cry even harder. She felt like she would loseThomas forever, and she couldn't bear living without him.

She heard a chair being placed behind her. She knew who it was only by the scent. Thomas. Still hiding her face, she told him :

"Go away. Please. I don't want you to see me like this. I'm pathetic and I look like a total mess." Her voice was broken and it couldn't help but break Thomas' heart with it.

Not knowing what to do, he just wrapped his strong arms around her fragile body from behind. She was sitting on a log, nothing was separating the two lovers. He laid his chin on her shoulder, forcing her to raise from the table. He whispered in her right  
/ear :

"It's alright, Gabie. Shhh... I'm here, everything will be okay. I promise you." His deep voice calmed her a bit, and she turned around to face him, still in a sitting position. He face was turned to the floor, she really didn't want him to see her like  
/that.

He took both of her hands in his and raised them to his mouth. With a gentle kiss on them, he leaded his second hand to her face, gently forcing her to look at him.

"It's alright, that you have been crying, sweetheart. You have the right to. But please, let me see your face. I don't care if it's all red and puffed, you'll still be the most wonderful women on earth, I promise you." His eyes were looking in her blue  
/ones, filled with affection and sadness.

"I don't want you to go, Thomas. You could die ! You have all there's left with me. I lost my father and brother in a war, and I never knew my mother. What would I become without you ?" Her tears continued to fall down and he took her in his arms, holding  
/her tightly.

"You don't have to think about that, Gabie. I'll come back, I promise you. And then, we could marry and raise a family. We would live in the village, and have wonderful children." He told her, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Don't worry  
/about that."

He picked her up and sat her on his lap, so that she had one leg on each of his side. He felt his whitenightshirt soaked but he didn't care. All that mattered right now wasGabrielle, and nothing else. He raised her head with his hand

and kissed her cheek gently, then her lips, like they have done a lot of times in their lives.

"I love you, Gabie."

"I love you too, Thomas."

With those words, she replaced her head on the crook of his head, and let the last tears fall down. Thomas was rubbing her back in large circles and playing with her hair, placing occasional kisses on her head and neck, making her shiver. Without knowing,they  
both fell asleep.

The next morning, Daisy was the first one to come down. Seeing them embracing like that warmed her heart, but she knew that Thomas and Gabrielle wanted to keep their relationship secret. She waked him and whispered :

"Thomas, you should put her in her bed !"

Nodding, he picked up his lover bridal-style and went up the stairs to her room. When he put her down on her bed, he heard her whisper :

"Please Thomas... come back to me..."

Smiling to himself, he replied :

"Always, my love. Always."

* * *

I hope you liked it ! Please let me know in the comments !

Xxx


End file.
